


Mage: Chapter 30- Life Behind Bars

by 50Funny



Series: Mage [30]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 50Funny, Mage, Magic, Magical, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny





	Mage: Chapter 30- Life Behind Bars

Part 1 - 3 Days On The Inside

Three days had passed since Alex had first been locked up in Mr Morhan’s prison. He had managed to stay completely under the radar of the guards and his fellow prisoners as he and Tony waited to enact their escape plan. Alex walked through the crowded cafeteria holding his tray of food close. He arrived at the small table Tony was sitting at Alex and dropped his tray down on the table, before sitting down on the uncomfortable metal chair. 

“This place sucks, the food sucks… everything sucks,” Alex complained as he sat down.

“Come on… the food’s not all that bad,” Tony replied in a fed up tone.

Alex looked down at the tray of food beneath him. The plate of greyish green sludge continued to bubble away as though it was boiling despite being as cold as ice. Alex pushed the tray further away from him on the table.

“You know, for once I think I’m not hungry,” Alex said with a disgusted look on his face.

Alex slumped back in his chair lazily, closed his eyes and let out a long fed up sighed.

“I’m so done with this place. I don’t think I’ll be able to keep this up till the end of the week,” Alex moaned. 

Alex suddenly felt a hard thump against the side of his head. He opened his eyes and grasped at his throbbing head as he sat up. He continued to rub the side of his head as he let out a long pained groan.

“Argh… what the hell?” Alex exclaimed.

Alex turned his head to the side to see The Anvil walking off down the cafeteria, looking over his shoulder behind him with a cocky smile stretched across his face.

“Ha, sorry about that bud,” teased The Anvil 

The large imposing man turned around and continued his stride through the cafeteria. Alex followed him with his eyes as he exited through a door on the far side. He continued to rub the side of his head as the pain began to dissipate.

“What an asshole. I’m getting sick of all his crap,” Alex exclaimed.

“Yeah, he really seems to have it out for you, hey. But what you going to do?” Tony said as he stood up out of his seat and began to walk off. “Come on, they’ll be closing the yard soon.”

Alex let out a short sigh as he stood up and followed Tony towards the exit.

Part 2- Life On The Outside 

Liz stood on Mr Morhan’s right hand, standing guard in complete silence. In the past days, since Alex incarceration, she had managed to get even deeper into Mr Morhan’s inner circle. She glanced across to the other side of the room to Mr Thucho who continued to glare at her whenever she wasn’t looking. Liz tried to ignore his unimpressed looks as she continued about her duties. Mr Morhan looked up from his paperwork for a moment and reached across to his cigar pack sitting on the desk. He riffled through the pack, letting out an irritated sigh as he realised it was empty.

“Crap, all out. Go fetch me another pack from the storage cupboard,” instructed Mr Morhan, gesturing towards the door. 

“Yes sir,” Liz said as she walked towards the door.

“Ahh, actually Elizabeth,” Mr Morhan said, raising his hand to gain Liz attention. “Why don’t you stay here.”

Mr Morhan turned his head to face Mr Thucho.

“Mr Thucho… why don’t you go fetch me a fresh pack.”

Mr Thucho glanced back and forth from Liz and Mr Morhan. He clenched his fist as tightly as he could manage before loosening it.

“Yes. Certainly sir,” Mr Thucho said bowing in acknowledgement. 

Mr Thucho rose from his bow and turned to exit the room. Liz watched intently as Mr Thucho took one final hate filled glance at her before exiting the room. Liz returned to her position behind Mr Morhan’s right hand.

Part 3- The Yard.

Alex and Tony stood in the large basketball courtyard, surrounded by a wide open grassy plain without even a fence to stop anyone leaving. Alex stood at the edge of basketball court looking out over the landscape. He raised his fist up and knocked on the painted wall and let out a long sigh.

“It’s just cruel to give us a taste of the outside world like this,” Alex moaned.

“I think that’s kind of the point, break our spirits, you know,” replied Tony.

Alex turned around and slumped against the painted wall and slid down it till he reached the ground.

“Argh well, it’s doing its job well then. I want to see the real sun again, not this artificial crap,” Alex sighed as he closed his eyes.

Alex was jolted back to life by an unexpected impact against his chest. He opened his eyes and looked across the court to see a hard basketball bouncing away from him. He turned his head to see The Anvil, surrounded by his posse, glaring at him from across the court. He had a wide smug grin stretching across his face.

“Ha… sorry about that bud. Mind passin’ it back this way,” The Anvil said, holding his hand out and gesturing for Alex to return the ball.

“Screw that,” Alex growled under his breath as he stood back up.

Alex walked across the blacktop to the still rolling ball, placing one foot on top of it stopping it in its tracks. Alex knelt down and picked up the ball before standing back up and turning to face The Anvil. He tilted his head slightly to the right and returned The Anvil's cocky smile.

“Don’t do it Alex,” Tony warned under his breath.

Alex began to squeeze the ball between his hands as hard as he could manage, keeping up the same smug smile the whole time. After a few moments of squeezing the ball   
popped between his hands. The scraps of rubber drifted down to the ground weightlessly. Tony’s eyes rolled back in his head as he watched.

“Argh… you did it,” sighed Tony.

The Anvil’s smile faded as he watched the scraps fall to the ground. He looked up to meet Alex’s eyes once again.

“You’re gonna regret that bud.”

The lumbering beast began to stomp his way across the court. Alex stood steadfast, continuing to smile as he stared off his approaching attacker.

“And ya don’t have ya magic to help you out here. Ya really think ya gonna be able to take me on in a physical fight?” The Anvil growled as he reached Alex, grabbing him by the collar of his prison cloths and lifting him up in the air. “Do ya, punk?”

Alex hung in the air for a moment. There was a moment of silence between the two before it was broken by Alex launching his fist with lightening speed into The Anvil’s throat. He let out a strangled gasp as he tried to regain his breath. His grasp on Alex’s collar loosened, dropping to the ground. The Anvil continued to gasp for air as he stumbled backwards. Alex looked up to his opponent, a cocky grin stretching itself across his face.

“Yeah… I think I can take you,” Alex said smugly.

The Anvil regained his breath and looked up to meet Alex gaze. He let out a deep irritated roar before kicking off and running at Alex at full speed. Alex took up a fighting stance. As The Anvil grew closer and closer. Alex squatted down before launching himself high up into the air. The Anvil continued his rampage without time to stop. Alex dropped down landing on his opponents back. He locked his arm around The Anvil’s neck and began to squeeze as hard as he could manage. The Anvil began to stumble around attempting to shake Alex off as his air supply began to deplete. The other prisoners that were scattered around the yard began to take notice of the fight and slowly began to get closer and closer, forming an arena around the two combatants.

“Yeah kick his ass, newbie!” a member of the crowd cheered.

“Come on Anvil, don’t let some kid make you his bitch!” called out another.

The Anvil’s face began to turn a deep shade of red as and his vision began to blur. He aimed his back towards the scenic painted wall before launching himself into it, crushing Alex between the two. Alex grasp around The Anvil’s neck loosened as he let out a pained groan. The Anvil stumbled away from the wall as he gasped for air. Alex slid down the wall until he met the ground. He looked up, his eyes widening as he saw The Anvil charging towards him. He rolled over out of the way. The Anvil crashed into the wall cracking the concrete as he collided. One of the guards looked down from his watchtower to see the fight going on beneath.

“Oh crap, had to be on my shift,” the guard grumbled as he pulled out the radio from his belt. “Right Jeremy, get me some back up out here, we’ve got a fight on our hands.”

“Right Mark, we’ll be out in a moment,” replied the voice through the radio.

Alex and The Anvil continued trading blows with each other as the crowd grew larger and louder. Alex’s muscles suddenly tightened as he felt the burning sensation of hundreds of volts shooting into his neck. The Anvil watched on as Alex began to spasm and shake, before dropping to the ground.

“Alright, make yourselves scares,” came a shout from behind the crowd.

The crowd tturned to see a large group of guards in full riot gear slowly approaching them. 

“Oh shit! Let’s get out of here before this gets too real,” one of the crowd members said.

The crowd began to disperse, leaving Alex and The Anvil alone. The Anvil looked over his shoulder to see the approaching guards. He scowled at the guard’s as he let out an irritated growl.

“What the hell are? Don’t interfere! I was winning,” The Anvil growled.

“You know the rules, no fighting outside of the ring. Now get out of here, or I’ll be forced to reprimand you to,” the lead guard replied.

The Anvil stared daggers into the guard who returned a similar glare. The Anvil let out an irritated huff as he broke the pair’s eye contact and began to stomp off.

“Just make sure ya give him a good thump for me.”

“You got it.” 

The Anvil continued his march towards the exit, muttering profanity under his breath. The guard turned his head to the still spasming Alex. He clicked his fingers signalling for two of his associates to approach Alex, grabbing him by his arms and dragging him away.

Part 4- Return To The Cell

Tony sat slouched over in the corner of the cell. His head rose as he heard the familiar clicking of the cell doors being unlocked. The door swung open revealing Alex, bruised and bloodied, standing behind it and accompanied by two guards. The guards dragged Alex through towards the metal gate of the cell, unlocking it and violently throwing him to the ground.

“Argh, prick!” Alex muttered under his breath.

“Alex!” Tony exclaimed excitedly as he ran across to his friend.

The guards locked the metal bars before leaving the block. Alex began to pull his aching body off the ground. He began to stumble as he stood up. Tony reached Alex’s side, quickly helping him regain his balance and helping him walk towards the corner.

“What the hell did they do to you? Are you ok?” Tony asked, his voice full of concern. 

“Just ruffed me up a little, I’ll be fine… I think,” Alex replied. 

The pair reached the wall. Tony helped Alex down to the ground before taking a seat next to him. 

“Lights out,” came a static voice over the loudspeakers.

The lights immediately cut out plunging the pair into complete darkness. There was an uneasy silence between the two.

“A whole week of this, ha?” Alex said before pausing for a moment. A cocky smile stretched across Alex's face as he was filled with determination.

“We’ve got this.”


End file.
